Mil estrategias para un sí
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Un baile de fin de curso... Lo único que le faltaba. ¿Acaso acostumbraban a ser tan cursis en el occidente?


¿Acaso las tradiciones occidentales le estaban pegando con mazos por la cabeza a los profesores del Instituto? ¿En qué jodida mente consideraban elegante un baile de fin de curso en el que los hombres debían invitar a las chicas para ser su pareja? Por supuesto que no haría tal cursilería y mucho menos tratándose de la enana mandona que tenía como compañera, porque claro, sus compañeros se habían encargado de invitar a todas las chicas excepto a Rukia. " _¿Qué, quieres morir?_ ", " _Kuchiki-san está reservada por Kurosaki_ ", " _Piensa siquiera en invitarla al baile como tu pareja y Kurosaki te hará puré_ ", eran algunos de los comentarios que alcanzaba a escuchar cuando caminaba desinteresadamente por los pasillos, y para nada le molestaba que tuvieran precaución, pues si de algo estaba seguro es de que dejarían a esa enana plantada en cuanto conocieran su real naturaleza. Como sea, mejor que no se le acercaran, además, de seguro que ella ni siquiera estaba interesada en un evento humano como ese.

– Ichigo, ¿por qué nadie me ha preguntado todavía si quiero ser su pareja para el baile?– preguntó Rukia algo desanimada mientras caminaban hacia su casa una vez terminada la jornada escolar.

Ichigo la miró con una ceja levantada, ¿en serio estaba interesada por una estupidez tan grande como esa? Incluso creyó que lo mandaría a entrenar si osaba jugarle una broma con ese tema.

– Bueno, tal vez ya hayan notado tu personalidad sobreactuada y tus dibujos horrendos de conejos deformes– le contestó tratando de molestarla un poco. Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna contestación, ni siquiera un golpe de su parte. Volvió su vista hacia ella, se veía verdaderamente desanimada–. Oye, Rukia, ¿en serio te interesa el baile de fin de curso?– preguntó incrédulo.

– ¡Pues claro!– exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo–. Todas las chicas están esperando ese día con ansias, hasta Chizuru ha conseguido pareja para el baile, y no puedo creer que Renji se haya animado a invitar a Tatsuki– sonrió al recordarlo, era tan obvio saber que a su amigo le interesaba desde que comenzó a hablar con ella que se alegraba por él–. Aun así… creo que hasta ahora soy la única que ha quedado sin pareja– suspiró y enfrió su mirada–. Aunque de todos modos no creo que importe, no iré.

– ¿Ah sí? Qué interesante– le respondió Ichigo con su voz más desinteresada–, porque yo tampoco tengo pareja para ese estúpido baile y de hecho no tenía ganas de asistir. Sí quieres podríamos…

– Perfecto, entonces podrás poner tu total atención a los hollows que puedan aparecer esa noche en la ciudad. Con un instituto repleto de humanos con altos niveles de reiatsu es posible que más de uno quiera aprovecharse de la situación– le aconsejó sin voltearse a verlo.

Ichigo se detuvo y la observó seguir su camino como si nada, ¿acaso lo había rechazado sin antes haberlo terminado de escuchar?

– Rukia te decía que si quieres no me molestaría que vayamos jun…

– Ichigo, sé que tú tampoco tienes pareja para el baile, Keigo se ha encargado de ponerme al tanto de eso durante todo el día y cada una hora– lo interrumpió volviéndose a verlo–. Aun así no espero que te sientas forzado a tener que invitarme porque tampoco pienso ir a ese ridículo evento. Así que sólo concéntrate en tu trabajo esa noche.

– ¿Y tú qué harás?– preguntó ya enfadado por su claro rechazo. Maldita… de verdad lo había rechazado.

– Tengo otros asuntos que atender– le contestó sin más retomando su camino.

.

.

" _ **Si me dices que no puede que te equivoques, yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que sí"**_

.

.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Kuchiki-san te rechazó?– preguntó Inoue tapándose la boca con ambas manos para así tratar de _ocultar_ su sorpresa.

– Dilo más fuerte, Inoue, creo que los vecinos de arriba no te han oído– la regañó Ichigo con su usual ceño fruncido.

– Lo siento– se disculpó la aludida entre pequeñas risas de pena.

– No es justo que culpes a Inoue-san de tus desgracias, ¿no lo crees Kurosaki?– llamó su atención Ishida mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

– Ishida tiene razón, Ichigo– secundó Chad haciéndose notar.

– Ya cállense. No es una desgracia, más bien es una suerte, yo no quería invitar realmente a esa enana al baile, ¿por qué me preocuparía por ello?– preguntó desviando la mirada y frunciendo aún más su ceño.

– ¿Y te preocupa?– preguntó Inoue inocentemente.

Ichigo la miró y se lo pensó un poco, ¿de verdad no le preocupaba que la enana lo rechazara? Siempre lo hacían todo juntos, desde luchar contra enemigos hasta salir como pareja en las numerosas salidas que proponían sus amigos, no era intencional, sólo sucedía, además ellos siempre iban y venían juntos, todos sabían que la enana vivía en su casa. Sólo que nunca se esperó realmente que Rukia le rechazara la invitación al baile.

– Kurosaki-kun– llamó nuevamente su atención Inoue–. ¿Recuerdas la vez que yo… confesé mis sentimientos por ti?

Todos los presentes se removieron incómodos en su asiento. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese día Inoue terminó llorando a mares e Ichigo se sentía como la peor escoria del Instituto, por supuesto que él la rechazó y, aunque lo intentó, terminó siendo lo menos sutil posible, _mintiéndole_ acerca de que ya estaba interesado en alguien más y que ella era sólo una buena amiga pero… ¿realmente sería mentira el que a él le interesara alguien más? Como sea, a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces e Inoue calmó su pesar diciéndole que estaría bien seguir como buenos amigos, aún era inevitable la incomodidad en ciertas ocasiones, y por eso es que tampoco ninguno de sus amigos tocaba el tema, al menos no hasta ahora.

–…Bueno, esa vez comprendí de inmediato que tus sentimientos verdaderamente jamás corresponderían a los míos porque… tú en serio estabas interesado en alguien más, y lo sigues estando– Ichigo la miró prestando más atención a sus palabras–. Kuchiki-san es la única que puede estar en tu corazón y la verdad es que me alegro por ello– sonrió sinceramente–. Tú estás confundido y preocupado porque Kuchiki-san te haya rechazado sin darte explicaciones, pero ¿sabes? Eres tan terco que no quieres admitirlo– Inoue sonrió y rió por lo bajo siendo acompañado por Chad y Uryuu.

– ¿A qué quieres llegar, Inoue?– refunfuñó por lo bajo.

– A que si quieres, nosotros podemos ayudarte a que la invitación sea lo que toda chica espera– las risas de los otros dos acallaron súbitamente y se miraron entre sí, ¿era broma?

– ¿Qué?– fue la pregunta unánime de los tres hombres.

– ¿No lo entienden? Kuchiki-san ha rechazado a Kurosaki-kun porque su proposición no fue lo que esperaba desde un principio– la mejor cara de _desentendimiento-total_ por parte de los chicos hizo suspirar a Inoue como si realmente tuviera que explicarse ante tres niños pequeños–. Toda chica espera que la invitación a su primer baile sea inolvidable, y sabiendo que Kuchiki-san nunca ha asistido a un baile de preparatoria entonces era de esperarse que la propuesta de Kurosaki-kun la decepcionara.

– Sí pero tú tampoco has asistido a un baile de preparatoria antes, Inoue-san, y cuando yo te lo pregunté tú no te decepcionaste de mí… creo– agregó al ver la cara de inocencia en la chica.

– Por supuesto que no, Ishida-kun. Porque en realidad yo no esperaba nada más excéntrico de tu parte– el aludido no supo si tomar eso como un alago o como un golpe bajo–. Sin embargo, Kuchiki-san no conoce mucho del Mundo Humano y, por lo que sé, se ha instruido a base de mangas shojo y novelas de Shakespeare, ella debe estar esperando a que Kurosaki-kun le pida ser su pareja de baile montado en un corcel blanco y blandiendo su zampakuto con una mano y con la otra ofreciéndole una rosa violeta…– de acuerdo, ya la estaban perdiendo en su mundo de fantasías.

– ¿Violeta? Inoue-san, ¿no sería una rosa roja?– preguntó Ishida confundido.

– Ishida-kun, una rosa roja es algo muy usado, él tiene que ser más original– respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– C-claro.

– Así que, Kurosaki-kun, nosotros te ayudaremos a proponerle a Kuchiki-san la invitación al baile más romántica de todas– exclamó maravillada y con ojos soñadores.

– E-espera, Inoue, y-yo nunca dije que quería…

– No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun, esta vez déjanoslo a nosotros.

– P-pero…

– Ahora vete, debemos trazar nuestro plan cuidadosamente para que Kuchiki-san se lleve una gran sorpresa– sin esperar más respuesta, Inoue lo sacó a rastras de su departamento y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Ni siquiera él participaría en el plan, sólo accionaría.

.

" _ **Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando una estrategia para un sí.**_ **"**

.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo despertó más cansado de lo que estaba al acostarse la noche anterior, la enana endemoniada lo había despertado tres veces para llevarlo a distintos puntos de la ciudad, malditos hollows con su insaciable sed de reiatsu, el último al que había derrotado sí que lo había pasado mal. Ahora llevaba unas ojeras más marcadas que las manchas negras de los pandas y quien osara burlarse de ello no viviría para contarlo, su mirada te convertiría en piedra en un dos por tres.

– ¡Vaya, Kurosaki-kun!– genial, la menos indicada para dirigirle la palabra–. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

– No molestes, no estoy de humor para tus estúpidos chistes– gruñó apresurando el paso para perderla de vista. En vano, claro.

– ¡Qué grosero, Kurosaki-kun! Y yo que me preocupo por ti– sacó un pañuelo de sus bolsillos para secar sus lágrimas teatrales–. Hieres mis sentimientos.

– Ya cierra la boca, Rukia. Todos nos están observando– la regañó mirando de reojo como los demás idiotas en el pasillo los miraban y susurraban por lo bajo. Lo más probable sería que creyeran que él era el malo de la película, pues su ceño fruncido y el llanto falso de la enana no ayudaban mucho.

– ¡Eres malo, Kurosaki-kun!– su llanto incrementó y esta vez soltaba lágrimas de verdad, ¿en qué jodido momento había aprendido a llorar de la nada?

– O-oye, Rukia…– Ichigo trató de calmarla mientras sonreía apenado a las demás chicas que se alejaban de él mirándolo desaprobatoriamente–. Rukia, detente…– pero por supuesto que ella no pararía.

– Y para eso son los novios– comentó una chica pasando por allí con su amiga–. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quiero perder el tiempo con esas estupideces? Chicos así de lindos siempre rompen el corazón de una frágil mujer– pues él no le veía un pelo de fragilidad a esa enana embaucadora.

Suspiró tratando de calmar esa bendita vena palpitante en su frente, sin duda la mataría al llegar a casa. La tomó por ambos hombros sorprendiéndola y causando, por ende, que parara de llorar.

– Escúchame– Rukia prestó total atención–. Yo…– " _Muérdete la lengua, idiota_ "–, lo siento– " _Idiota_ " loregañó esa misma voz interior, voz del orgullo masculino, claro.

El coro de niñas de secundaria emitió un sonoro "awww" y otros "Qué tierno", sin mencionar los condenados "Yo también quiero un novio así". Definitivamente se vengaría de esa enana más tarde.

– C-creo que Inoue me buscaba, iré a verla– fue su excusa para escapar de la situación.

A la hora del almuerzo, Rukia se encontraba con el grupo de chicas que frecuentaba estar durante los descansos, Mahana y Kunieda comentaban con ella acerca del baile que tan próximo estaba por celebrarse, ella se obligó a sonreír durante todo el tiempo y a dar comentarios de niña entusiasmada. Al diablo con ellas y su cursi baile.

– ¡Kuchiki-san!– escuchó que la llamaba Inoue a unos metros de distancia mientras se acercaba corriendo.

– ¡Oh, pero si es nuestra princesa!– exclamó Chizuru preparándose para la _cacería_ –. ¡Aquí estoy mi linda HIme…!

¡K.O de parte de Tatsuki! Había que admitir que sus llaves eran increíbles en las situaciones más oportunas.

– Inoue-san, ¿Qué sucede?– preguntó con su tono de voz fingido.

– Ne-cesito… que vengas con-migo, Kuchiki-san– la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró con ella.

Llegaron a la azotea e Inoue empujó a la pelinegra hacia el exterior de la puerta para luego cerrarla y correr escaleras abajo.

– Pero qué…– no pudo terminar su frase luego de ver cómo su amiga corría sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Volvió a salir a la azotea y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. No esperó nada, sólo se limitó a observar a sus compañeros desde lo alto del instituto, vistos desde allí se veían tan diminutos e insignificantes. ¿Así se vería ella para aquel que la observara desde esta distancia? No los culpaba, de hecho se sentía diminuta e insignificante– y no se refería a su estatura, maldición, cualquiera al que se lo dijera automáticamente pensaría en ello–, ni siquiera la habían tomado en cuenta para un baile tan absurdo y ridículo como el que tendrían ese fin de semana. Estúpidos humanos. Estúpido Ichigo, que la invitaba sólo por lástima. Estúpida Ochi-sensei, que se le ocurría tan descabellada idea.

Bufó increíblemente molesta, sólo quería llegar a casa para descansar.

Ichigo carraspeó para hacerse notar, tan avergonzado estaba que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Rukia no lo tomó en cuenta. Carraspeó por segunda vez y… nada. Carraspeó por tercera vez.

– ¡Ya te escuché, imbécil!– le reclamó Rukia sin voltear a verlo–. ¿Qué quieres?

Uno, dos, tres… paciencia y no fuerza, ¡paciencia y no fuerza!

– ¿Qué te sucede?– preguntó en un intento banal de comenzar una conversación como cualquier otra… o por lo menos un poco más civilizada.

– Nada, no molestes– respondió tajante.

– Vete al…– No se escuchó más nada. Inoue le tapó la boca e Ishida lo golpeó directo en el abdomen. Instantáneamente desaparecieron por donde vinieron dejando a Ichigo doblado del dolor.

– ¿Decías?– preguntó la pelinegra volviendo su vista hacia él–. ¿Qué te ocurre?– preguntó confundida al verlo casi en el suelo.

– Sólo… cállate…– le advirtió intentando recomponerse–. Necesito decirte…

– ¿Por qué tienes una rosa violeta?– preguntó impactada por la belleza de dicha flor.

– ¿Eh? Ah, ésta ¿te… agrada?

– Es muy bella– la alagó sin quitar su vista de ella.

– Yo…– vaciló–. Es para ti.

– ¿Para mí?– preguntó con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. De inmediato su sonrisa se esfumó–. ¿Cuál es el truco?

– ¿Qué?– su enfado incrementó y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse… hasta que observó que detrás de la puerta entreabierta Ishida, Inoue y Chad lo miraban con cara de _acércate-más-y-morirás_ –. Ahh… no hay ningún truco, enana– agregó lo último para demostrar su persistente enfado.

– Entonces no entiendo por qué me lo das.

– ¿Es que no puedo darte un regalo sin que creas nada malo de mí?

– No.

– Eres una enana desconsiderada.

– Y tú un idiota sospechoso.

– ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en baile de fin de curso?– soltó antes de arrepentirse en serio de toda esa cursilería. Inoue le dijo que lo mejor sería arrodillarse ante ella en el momento que lo dijera y que le tomara la mano, que dedicarle una romántica canción sería lo ideal y… demás cosas cursis, pero suficiente humillación era hacer lo primero.

– Ichigo…– susurró sin palabras que decir luego de semejante pregunta.

– Sólo di sí o no– respondió sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos por la vergüenza.

" _ **Si me dices que sí se fugará lo incierto y esa cosquilla en la panza cuando estás por venir**_ **"**

– Yo…

" _ **Si me dices que no…**_ **"  
**

– No.

"… _ **seguiré conquistando, descubriéndote cosas que ni tú te conoces**_ **"**

.

.

– No lo entiendo– susurró por millonésima vez en el día–, hice todo lo que Inoue me dijo, ¿por qué diablos me ha rechazado esta vez?

– Si hubieras tomado su mano…

– No, no fue eso.

– Tal vez tendrías que haberle cantado…

– ¡No fue eso lo que falló, Inoue!– reclamó exasperado.

– ¡No culpes a los demás de tus estupideces, Kurosaki!– le reclamó Ishida con su ceño fruncido.

– Lo siento, Inoue.

– No te preocupes. Yo tampoco entiendo lo que ha sucedido, cualquier chica hubiera dicho que sí sin pensárselo dos veces.

– Bueno, estamos hablando de Kuchiki-san.

– Ella no es como las demás chicas del instituto– comentó Chad desde su asiento.

– ¿Tuvimos que haber llevado al corcel?– se preguntó Inoue preocupada.

– No, no es eso– interrumpió Ishida–. Tal vez simplemente no quiere ir contigo.

– Vete al diablo, Idiota.

– ¿Acaso eso te molesta, Ichigo?– decidió molestarlo Chad para asombro de los demás.

– N-no pero…

– Entonces no te molestará saber que Mizuiro todavía no ha escogido pareja y esta mañana pensaba invitar a Kuchiki-san.

– Para nada– se dirigió a la puerta de salida y sin despedirse se fue dejándolos solos en casa de Inoue.

.

.

– Ichigo, ¿Qué crees que sea mejor? ¿Azul o violeta?– le preguntó indecisa entre dos tipos de vestidos de fiesta distintos.

– ¿No son de Yuzu?

– Me los presta, idiota. ¿Cuál escoges?

– La que sea– respondió indiferente mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación.

– Tsk, Idiota– refunfuñó arrojando ambas prendas a la cama, tal vez debería pedir ayuda a alguien más.

.

" _ **Dime que no y lánzame un sí camuflageado…**_ **"**

.

El día del dichoso baile había llegado y como regalo del instituto, no tuvieron clases. Las chicas corrían de un lado al otro por toda la ciudad, entre estilista, manicure, pedicure, algunas con su día de spa y demás preparativos para lucirse por la noche. Y los hombres… bueno, sin clases y siendo un sábado por la mañana ellos se deleitaban con el dulce sueño que les regalaban sus mullidas camas, a pesar de que fuera mediodía ya.

Ichigo despertó sin vergüenza alrededor de las tres, pues se lo merecía luego de una larga noche entre hollows y más hollows, agradecía que el director se hubiera apiadado de ellos por el baile, aunque claramente él ni siquiera pensara en aparecerse por allí en la noche. Se sentía tan fresco como una lechuga. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de comida y terminó por encontrarse con nada, sin duda sentía la falta de su pequeña hermana en la casa pero no se extrañaba si las dos tenían clases en su instituto. De quien si se extrañó de no encontrar fue a Rukia, creyó que posiblemente estaría leyendo alguno de sus mangas en la habitación de las pequeñas pero no fue así, la enana no estaba en la casa.

– Por mí puede desaparecer el tiempo que quiera– dijo en un murmullo enfadado luego de arrojarse frente al televisor.

El tiempo pasó y ella nunca regresó, mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado, incluso fue hasta la tienda de Urahara con la excusa de ver a Renji y la muy descarada no estaba, ni siquiera él sabía dónde se encontraba, se fue en cuanto éste comenzó a prepararse para la cita con Tatsuki, faltaban tan sólo dos horas para el baile y no quería saber nada de ello.

Al volver se topó con el interrogatorio infaltable de Yuzu y su viejo, si tan sólo ella fuera hombre podría eludir el momento a golpes contra los dos, sin embargo tuvo que hacerse el desentendido a cada una de las molestas preguntas hasta que por fin lo dejaron ir, no sin antes la clara advertencia de que tarde o temprano Rukia-chan se cansaría de su desinteresada actitud y bla, bla, bla…

Ya eran las nueve, el baile había comenzado hace dos horas y Rukia no aparecía. " _¿Y si tal vez ella hubiera aceptado la proposición de Mizuiro?_ " fue una de las ideas que cruzó en su mente, ¿Y por qué no? Mizuiro era un verdadero romántico con las chicas que quería y por eso era tan popular entre toda clase de mujeres, desde las de su edad hasta las casadas. Sacudió su cabeza, ¿acaso le importaba si esa enana lo botaba por un mujeriego como Mizuiro?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y algo pesado voló directo hasta su cabeza. Cuando logró enfocarlo luego de que las luces se encendieran, notó que se trataba de un pequeño bolso plateado con detalles en perlas. Volteó a ver al dueño de tan horrenda cosa.

– Claro, debí adivinarlo en cuanto supe que era este jodido conejo tuyo– comentó arrojándoselo de vuelta.

– ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Creí que estarías en el baile!– lo regañó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y acercándose a la cama del chico.

– Ah, pues no tenía ganas. Preferí tomarme el día libre ya que tú no estabas para molestarme. ¿A dónde fuiste, por cierto?

– Fui a la Sociedad de Almas, he pasado el día con Yoruichi-san y Matsumoto-san.

– Eso explica porque ella no estaba en lo de Urahara-san– respondió indiferente dándole la espalda.

– ¿No piensas ir al baile?

– No.

– Entonces tendré que llamar a Mizuiro y pedirle que me espere fuera del gimnasio.

"… _ **clávame una duda y me quedaré a tu lado**_ **"**

– Creí que no querías ir al baile.

– Creí que tú sí lo querías.

– ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

– Me lo has pedido dos veces– le restregó en la cara lo que tanta humillación le había causado.

– Pues ya no quiero.

– No me he vestido así por nada, Yoruichi-san y Mtsumoto-san me han tenido escogiendo vestidos y zapatos todo el día así que ¡Mueve tu trasero y llévame al baile!– Ichigo se giró sobre sí y la miró de arriba abajo, se veía condenadamente hermosa con un vestido corto y negro con detalles en plateado y unos tacones plateados que hacían juego con su pequeño bolso. Sonrió antes de suspirar y levantarse de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

– Sólo una cosa más– Rukia se volteó a verlo–. ¿Por qué me rechazaste dos veces, enana?

– Toda chica espera que la invitación a su primer baile sea inolvidable– contestó como si nada.

– Al final Inoue tenía razón– susurró por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada– respondió de inmediato–. ¿Y qué hay de la rosa?

– Ah, eso. Fue muy lindo y por supuesto que te hubiera dicho que sí sin pensármelo dos veces…

– Pero…

– No fue tu idea, sino la de Inoue.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?– preguntó sabiéndose descubierto.

– ¿Acaso se te hubiera ocurrido a ti, idiota?– remató con otra pregunta de obvia respuesta. Por supuesto que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él.

Esa maldita enana mandona siempre lograría lo que quería.

– Por cierto, no te lo dije pero… te ves muy hermosa– le gritó desde el baño.

Punto para Ichigo. El rostro de la enana era todo un poema.

.

.

Durante el baile, Ichigo fue forzado a bailar con Rukia en varias ocasiones, contando el maldito vals y alguna que otra canción lenta. Casi al final de la noche se llevó el fiasco de ganar como Reyes del baile junto la enana, vaya cursilerías que acostumbraban en el occidente. Sin embargo, lo único verdaderamente bueno que sucedió esa noche fue el beso en la mejilla que Rukia le dio a pedido de todos los presentes en la fiesta.

Bien, tal vez no eran tan malas las cursilerías del occidente…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hola! Nuevo Fic en honor a la Copa América que se celebra en Chile en estos momentos... Y para quienes dicen " _¿Qué diablos tiene que ver esto con el fulbot - sí, fulbot, paso mucho tiempo de calidad con mi sobrino-?_ " Es que he perdido una apuesta, y no sólo una... sino tres. En breve subiré el siguiente One-shot y el tercero será para mañana. Espero que éste haya sido de su agrado!

PD: Inspirado en la canción "Dime que no" de Ricardo Arjona, por eso algunos fragmentos de su tema.

Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


End file.
